It's Just Smut
by Lemoluv
Summary: PWP for the korean boy band SHINee involving 2min  minho-x-taemin . YAOI. STRAIGHT UP PORN PEOPLE  : hahaha not really but you get the idea. Please comment! Dont like, dont read. Yeaaaa that rule still applies :P


-THIS FANFIC HAS TO DO WITH SHINEE'S MEMBERS MINHO AND TAEMIN-

**Title: **It's Just Smut  
**Pairing[s]:** 2min  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **980  
**Warning: **PWP to the extreme hehehe, Unbeta'ed  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, only story  
**Summary**: No summary, it's just smut people :3

**A/N:** I wrote this for my friend vampyluv (vampyluv(dot)livejournal(dot)com) while i was on the plane going home from San Diego a few weeks ago and just got around to typing it. I was in need of porn and without internet, i was resorted to writing this :x I NEEDED IT AT THE TIME! hahaha feel free to visit me at my livejournal lemoluv22(dot)livejournal(dot)com! :D Thank you very much to all the subscribers i have been getting but you know, comments are nice too -^^- thank you for reading!

* * *

"Ugghhn! God I want you to fuck me hard Minho!"

Taemin was in the doggy style position on his bed, head bowed and hands fisting the sheets as he felt his boyfriend and fuck buddy of a few months enter his already prepped hole. Personally, the maknae of SHINee tended to boarder on the line of rough sex and a masochist so it was clear when sometimes he got angered by Minho when he got all "no, we have to make sure you're stretched" blah blah blah… It wasn't like Minho was as big as Onew (Taemin had seen his hyung's dick and damn did that need an award!), but hey, he was of good size with a fucking hot body and it fit. Inside him that was.

Minho had a hold of Taemin's hips with tight calloused fingers before pushing his cock all the way inside of Taemin, the younger clenching and unclenching his hole experimentally. He ignored the younger's plea at first because he knew that Taemin was always like this: impatient and horny. Retracting his hips slowly, he pulled out of Taemin a quarter of the way and slowly slid back in. Taemin let out a whimper/ moan, causing Minho to laugh.

"Want my dick that much?"

Taemin nodded his head desperately, entrance holding tighter on Minho's dick. The older groaned, loving the sensation as he continued the slow ministrations.

"Tell me how much."

They knew each other so well, Taemin the masochist and Minho… the lover of dirty talk. Taein once remembered after the countless nights (and sometimes days) of sex, Minho once told him that his voice was the sexiest when he said something dirty. Taemin just went along with it because in the end, he still got his brains fucked senseless.

"O-oppa… mmggahh y-your cock feels… so good inside me. I want to fell you fuck me hard oppa. I… I need it, I need your cock."

Taemin felt Minho start to thrust faster inside of him, he could feel his foreskin scrap his walls with that slick precum he had laced around his erection. Oh fuck that glorious erection. Taemin arched his back up and tilted his head back when Minho grabbed his blonde locks hard.

"Tonight Minnie… ahh I'm cuming in your mouth."

Taemin let out another whimper as the pain and pleasure increased, Minho's hips snapping into his ass faster. He felt his balls slap his rear every so often as his own dick bounced with the momentum of the thrusts.

"O-oppa yes… Oh god yes!"

His breath turned into cries, not caring that he wasn't actually answering Minho's request. He was too busy with stroking himself with tight fingers, prostate getting hit by a forceful Minho. The older was grunting and groaning like a dog would be while fucking its bitch and that was almost exactly what was happening; Taemin was his bitch and would do anything he wanted so long as he had his dick. In reality and not this lustful situation, this wasn't true and Minho often treated Taemin with as much love and respect as any couple but in bed, he was in charge and Taemin seemed to love it.

"I'm…. Minho I'm cumming!"

Minho quickly changed Taemin's current position, picking up his chest so he would stand on his knees against his chest. He then replaced the younger's hands and picked up the vigorous motion once again until Taemin came in his hand. As he was doing so, his hips went even harder into Taemin, concentrating on being more forceful than fast. Taemin tilted his head back onto Minho's shoulders and gave a cry, cumming into Minho's hand as he also clenched tightly around the engrossed cock inside of him.

Minho stopped his thrusts but continued his hand pumping, collecting the semen onto his fingers entirely before pulling it away and bringing it to Taemin's lips. Said boy panted heavily but stuck his tongue to to lick the fingers before they were entered into his mouth. He sucked on them lazily, cleaning them off with heavy breathing through his nose.

"You're a hot Taemin-ah. Do you like the last of your cum?"

Taemin opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and sucking each finger one by one.

"Yours is better oppa. Give me your dick now."

He said it sensually, tongue flicking Minho's fingers. Minho took his hand back so he could take the younger by the jaw and roughly kiss him, biting and licking his mouth and tongue until Taemin was pushed down on the bed and Minho's penis was no longer inside of him.

Taemin laid on his back obediently as he pouted up at Minho, licking his lips. Minho, crawled up to him, dick pressed against his cheek with a weeping slit before Taemin took it with two fingers and dug his tongue into the slit. Minho titled his head back, groaning loudly before thrusting into Taemin's open mouth. He sucked and played with the foreskin with his tongue before Minho grabbed hs hair into a tight fist once more and pushed his cock in further.

"Taemin.. gahh I'm close!"

He panted harder as his thrusts increased in speed. His tip would occasionally touch the back of Taemin's throat and he would whimper because he knew Minho liked the begging type. Minho gave a tough jerk and he came into his mouth, filling it with his hot seed. He only stopped for a second before thrusting a little softer, wanting to make sre Taemin had all of it down his throat.

Minho looked at Taemin and massaged the younger's head as he watched him suck softly, eyes looking up at him.

"Was I too rough?"

Taemin took the cock out of his mouth and smiled, still giving it a few licks.

"Maybe too soft."

He giggled mischievously.


End file.
